I'm Broken
by Nacilme-Black
Summary: Es un song fic de Draco y Ginny, es realmente bonito y la canción es preciosa...Draco es mortífago y Ginny se va a Francia a estudiar, este fic es la despedida...


Hola!! Bueno, la mayoría de vosotros/as me conocéis por el fic de Cómo un niño cambia las cosas, pero esto salió por un capricho, llevo ya tiempo queriendo escribir un song fic y por fin encontré la canción adecuada. Debo deciros que es algo dramático pero precioso al fin y al cabo  
  
Ya sabéis, los personajes no son míos sino de J.K Rowling ya que si fueran míos no estaría aquí escribiendo esto sino en una playa del caribe disfrutando más si cabe mis vacaciones (  
  
I'M BROKEN

Draco y Ginny habían discutido, ninguno de los dos sabía bien como habían llegado a esa extrema situación, nunca Draco había gritado de esa manera a Ginny y mucho menos ella había llorado tanto. Después de todo....cómo habían llegado a eso?  
  
Era el sexto curso de Ginevra Weasley y extraordinariamente había recibido una beca para pasar los tres últimos meses del curso en Breauxtons...los tres últimos meses de Draco Malfoy en Hogwarts. Pero no, ella había rechazado la beca, no quería separarse de Draco aunque eso supusiera decepcionar a su familia y también a Dumbledore quien había hecho un gran esfuerzo para conseguir que fuera ella quien asistiera ya que sus notas no eran tan sobresalientes como las de otros alumnos, pero el director sabía de primera mano de su situación económica.  
  
Todavía no le había dicho nada a Draco de la beca, estaba segura de que él se enfadaría pero sería genial ver la cara que ponía cuando le dijera que se quedaba con él, que nada la hacía más feliz que quedarse ese curso a su lado, ahora, ahora que por fin podían amarse.  
  
Draco y Ginny salían desde el cuarto curso de la pelirroja, nadie la entendía, Draco seguía siendo la misma persona fría y despreciable con todos, con todos menos con ella, con Ginevra Weasley, su novia. Era genial sentirse entre los brazos del rubio, estaba protegida y ella lo sabía.  
  
Ginny nunca había sido una chica popular en Hogwarts, tras la cámara de los secretos muy poca gente se había acercado a ella incluso su hermano, Hermione y Harry la dejaban de lado de todos sus asuntos por eso buscó refugio en alguien, aunque nunca imaginó que sería Draco Malfoy  
  
Draco había madurado, era mucho más frío, más calculador, más solitario, se daba cuenta de que los que siempre creyó sus amigos no eran más que una panda de inútiles...hasta que llegó ella. Tan perfecta que nunca se había percatado de su presencia, tras esa túnica ya carcomida por el paso de los años había una mujer preciosa de figura estilizada y brillante melena rojiza. Nunca pensó en hacerse amigo de ella y mucho menos en amarla pero notaba en sus ojos el mismo dolor que él tenía en el corazón, podían curarse mutuamente, él la protegía y ella le daba su amor, era lo que siempre había necesitado...amor.  
  
Ese año había sido fantástico a su lado, esa Weasley era capaz de sacarle una sonrisa que hacía tiempo que no practicaba, sólo ella le animaba cada día a seguir adelante tras la trágica muerte de Narcissa, pero llegó el día ese maldito día en que él tuvo que contarle realmente la verdad.  
  
Sentados al pie de un árbol cerca del lago de Hogwarts Draco abrazaba a Ginny como si fuera a irse, y en realidad sería así.

Tuvo que hacerlo, se lo enseñó debía mantenerlo oculto durante lo que quedaba de curso pero ya le había sido impuesto, con la muerte de su madre, Lucius tenía pleno control sobré él.

Ginny se asustó al verlo e inconscientemente lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, no podía creer que finalmente la marca tenebrosa ardiera en el brazo de la persona a la que amaba.

Draco sabía que ella tenía razón al reprochárselo, ellos se habían propuesto luchar contra el destino que el apellido Malfoy conllevaba, pero tras la muerte de Narcissa, Draco había sucumbido a su destino, entonces ella se lo dijo, a Draco le dolió más que esa maldita marca, su novia se marchaba, se iba, le dejaba para irse a Francia. _Pero quien creyó que ya no la necesitaba? Ahora la necesitaba más que nunca y ella se iba!  
_  
Ella marchó llorando al castillo a preparar la maleta y él se quedó sentado bajo el árbol viendo como el día ennegrecía, la triste despedida de la pareja golpeaba contra su pecho y los pensamientos inundaban su cabeza...  
  
**I wanted you to know **

**that I love the way you laugh**

**I wanna hold you high**

**and steal your pain **

**away **

**I keep your photograph **

**And I know it serves me well **

**I wanna hold you high **

**and steal your pain  
  
Because I'm broken **

**when I am lonesome **

**and I don't feel right **

**when you go away  
  
You've gone away u don't feel me ...anymore**

Ginny no comprendía, corrió hacia la torre de Gryffindor, pero sus pasos la llevaron a uno de los ventanales del tercer piso, desde allí podía ver a Draco Malfoy pero no quería mirar, sus piernas no respondían y poco a poco con su espalda pegada al cristal resbaló hasta quedarse sentada en el suelo. Mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus rosadas mejillas unas palabras resonaban en su cabeza...  
  
**The worst is over now **

**and we can breathe again **

**I wanna hold you high **

**you steal my pain **

**away **

**There's so much left to learn **

**and no one left to fight **

**I wanna hold you high **

**and steal your pain  
**  
**Because I'm broken **

**when I am open **

**and I don't feel like **

**I am strong enough  
**

Draco sintió como una gruesa lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, y su marca ardía más que nunca en su brazo, no podía dejarla así, no quería separarse de ella, no podían arrancarle al amor de su vida, tenía que buscarla...  
  
El joven rubio corrió hacia el castillo, el frío aire de invierno azotaba su cara revolviendo suavemente su pelo, desde el lago vislumbro una melena rojiza en el tercer piso, recordándola secó con el puño de su camisa una lágrima que caía tristemente.  
  
Ginny lloró desconsoladamente, no quería perder a Draco pero no quería unirse a un mortífago y que su familia la desplazara, era mejor así, nunca tendría que haberse enamorado de Draco Malfoy...  
  
Unos pasos se oyerón corriendo por el tercer piso, Ginny secó sus lágrimas pero cuando vio una melena rubia platinada despeinada por el viento no pudo reprimirse, todos sus sentimientos salieron a la luz, no podía dejarle, amaba a ese rubio  
  
Draco se arrodilló ante ella y la abrazó con fuerza, nunca la había sentido tan cerca, no dejaría que se fuera y con ese abrazo sus almas volvieron a unirse de nuevo y sus sentimientos hablaron de una misma forma....  
  
**Because I am broken **

**when I am lonesome **

**and I don't feel right **

**when you go away  
  
Because I'm broken **

**when I am open **

**and I don't feel right **

**now I am strong enough  
  
You've gone away u don't feel me ...anymore**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, podrían dejarme un review? Quiero saber su opinión más sincera.

La canción es preciosa y para el que lo quiera saber se llama Broken es la banda sonora de la película The Punisher y la cantan a dúo Seether y Amy Lee.  
  
Muchos besos a todos!!!  
  
Ah! Y no os perdáis los dos últimos capítulos de Cómo un niño puede cambiar las cosas!!!


End file.
